BECAK the end
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: End of the Becak series... Kalo nggak lucu, timpuklah saya! Oya ada sedikit kesalahan di bag terakhir karena males ngedit, inilah dia: Berturut2, Rukia Ichigo Hitsugaya Author Maaf!
1. Ichigo si Becak Master

***BECAK***

(Langsung aja ya, ga usah pake jaman dahulu2 an segala)

Suatu senja, Ichigo dihadang oleh 3 orang preman.

"Heh, kepala wortel. Lu tau ga kalo lewat sini lo harus bayar setoran" kata salah satu dari preman itu yang kepalanya licin kaya bohlam.

"Gue gak bawa duit" jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Hape, kalo hape lu punya kan?"

"Gue ga bawa. Tadi ditinggal dirumah buat di cas!"

"Eh, ini anak kerjanya ngeles mulu ya. Kasih gak ato lu gue gelitikin nih"(Sambil bersiap-siap ngeluarin jurus gelitikan maut)

"Hei, tunggu!"

Tiba2 sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Merekapun menoleh bersamaan kaya adegan pilem yang diperlambat. Mereka lalu melihat seorang cewek cantik lagi naek becak.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya bos preman itu.

"Heh, jadi kamu nggak mengenalku, gak pernah baca majalah ya? Aku ini Rukia Kuchiki"

"Hah, bos. Di….di…dia itu Rukia. Orang yang masuk 30 besar becak master" kata si gundul.

"Hah, jadi dia ini becak master? Ayo pergi! Merekapun ngacir dari tempat itu.

Lalu, tinggallah Ichigo dan Rukia berduaan. (Ya, eya lah memangnya ada sapa lagi?)

"Hoi, udah ditolongin bukannya bilang terimakasih malah diem. Dasar nggak tahu diri"

"Iya deh. Tenkyuu, makashi, sankyuu, shuksma, matur nuhun" Ichigo pun mengucapkan terimakasih dalam berbagai bahasa. "Eh, tapi becak master tuh apaan sih?"

"Kenapa, mau ikut?"

"Gak ah. Norak. Hari gene masih naik becak. Gak punya duit buat beli motor ya?"

"Bukannya gitu, ini tradisi tahu!" Rukia marah sambil ngelempar sepatunya ke muka Ichigo. Terus pas masuk ke mulutnya dilahap dengan nikmat(Eeeh salah, maksudnya dimuntahkan dengan kesal. Sory ya authornya rada iseng sih! XP)

"Uukh, sepatu lu lempar ke muka gua. Kalo kegantengan gue ilang gimana?"

"Jijay…."

Rukia pun melanjutkan dengan mata berbinar2 kaya pilem jaman bahola

"Menjadi becak master adalah tujuan kami. Melestarikan keberadaan becak dengan sepenuh hati karena becak adalah pencerminan dari pemiliknya"(Ichigo ngeri sendiri ngedengernya)

Tiba2 dari arah jalan raya, sebuah kuda lumping hamper menabrak anak kecil imut2 yang lagi nyebrang jalan. Trus, Rukia nancap gas buat nyelamatin anak kecil itu and….. duakkk! Jus tomat muncrat kemana2

"Rukia!" Ichigo berteriak histeris di sampingnnya.

"Berisik, kepala gue skit tahu!" Kata Rukia sambil megang kepalanya yang berdarah2 (Busyet, nih cewek kok sakti amat ya?)

"Duh… gimana nih. Gue kan masih banyak tugas" gumam Rukia

Lalu ia pun melihat Ichigo dan menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ichigo, gue gak bias narik becak lagi. Jadi elo yang harus narikkin becak gue" kata Rukia dengan wajah puppy yang imut2

Dengan wajah ngeri Ichigo bilang "Hi… ogah ah. Hari gene narik becak? Mau dikemanain muka gue yang cakep ini?"

"Gimana sih, disaat seperti ini kan harusnya kamu ngabulin semua keinginan gue. Gak lama kok, Cuma ampe gue bias narik becak lagi. Plizzzz….. klo gak gue bakal dimarahin nih"

Akhirnya Ichigo pun menjadi seorang becak master ( Kebayang gak seorang Ichigo narik becak?)

Suatu hari, suatu jaman, Rukia mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Hei Rukia, kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Ichigo yang udah capek narik becak seharian.

"Kita akan ke markas para tukang becak. Namanya 'Sol Society'" kata Rukia dengan bangganya.

"Hah, Sol Society. Kok namanya keren banget sih"

"Iya soalnya selain terkenal dengan becaknya, tempat itu juga trkenal dengan tukang sol sepatunya(hidung Rukia mekar)

"Oh, gitu. Terus tempatnya dimana? Didunia lain ya?"

"KEjauhan monyong! Gak jauh kok Cuma di RT sebelah"

Dan sampailah mereka di Sol Society. Tempat itu penuh dengan penari becak. Ichigo ampe enek ngeliat segitu banyaknya becak berjejeran kaya di etelase toko.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?"

"Iya , keren kan?"

Lalu datanglah seorang anak dengan rambut seputih kain pel dan bermata sehijau blackberry menaiki sebuah becak mini.

"Hah, kenapa ada anak bonsai disini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kaget.

"Siapa yang anak bonsai, hah?" kata anak itu kesal lalu ia pun bertanya pada Rukia.

"Siapa orang ini?"

"Dia ini temanku. Namanya Ichigo Kurokuro."

"Kurosaki" kata Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Iya, itulah . namanya Ichigo Kurokaki."(Ichigo cemberut)

"Mau apa dia disini?"

"Gini ceritanya, pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah sepasang suami istri. Mereka hidup bahagia namun tidak mempunyai seorang anakpun. Suatu hari…."

"Stop… stop! Kamu mau nyeritain tentang si rambut aneh ini atau mau lomba story telling sih?"

"Oh gitu ya pak, eh maksudku mas, maksudku dik, maksudku…"

"Udah ah, bosen dengerin kamu ngomong." Hitsugaya pun ngeloyor pergi bareng becak mininya.

"Hih… siapa sih anak itu? Nyebelin banget"

"Hei jangan sembarangan donk! Imut2 gitu dia tetaplah seorang BM yang hebat. Bahkan masuk dalam jajaran 13 besar BMW."

"Apaan tuh BMW?"

"Becak Master Warriors (Keren kan?) yang bias jadi BMW Cuma orang2 yang lulus tes TBC"

"TBC? Tuberculosis ya?"

"Enggaklah monyong! Daritadi elu belagak bego aja. TBC tuh singkatan dari Test to be Becak Champion" kata Rukia sambil nempeleng kepala Ichigo.

"Jangan salahin gue dong, kamu ngomong banyak banget singkatannya. Mana gue ngerti!"

"Yah, terserah deh!"

Tiba2 seorang laki2 muda (ya ampun, bahasanya kaku amat sih? Bilang remaja aja napa?) berteriak2. namanya Hamtaro. Eh salah maksudnya Hanatarou!

"Aizen datang…. Aizen dating!"

"Hah, Ruben? Mana2? Gue mau minta tandatangannya dong. Gue kan ngepens sama dia" kata Ichigo sambil ngeluarin perkamen dan pena bulu burung untanya (memangnya Harry Potter?)

"Bego, bukan Ruben. Tapi Aizen!" kata Rukia kesal

*Anu… maaf daritadi kayanya Rukia ngomongnya kasar mulu ya? Maaf2 author minta maaf * (kata author sambil minta maaf sama seluruh readers padahal puasa masih 3 bulan lagi)

"Sapa tuh?"

"Aizen itu pemenang 1000x berturut2( busyet dah!) lomba rally becak"

Ichigo lalu melihat seorang laki2 tampan berambut coklat entah coklat brownies ato coklat t**ja. Yah pokoknya keren deh lagi ne\aek becak super keren ditemani 2 babu setia, yang satu matanya sipit kaya kakak author (Author ditimpuk sepatu) namanya Gin. Yang satunya lagi hitam legam kaya pantat penggorengan, namanya Tosen. Aizen lalu tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang berlapis emas (aww silau men!) sampai membuat seorang gadis berkonde pingsan saking histerisnya (bisa nebak siapa kan?)

"Gile tuh orang, berkilau banget!"kata Ichigo sambil ngejap2in matanya coz masih silau ngeliatin Aizen.

"Ya, gitu deh. Aizen itu memang jago banget narik becaknya. Bahkan katanya orang yang bias ngalahin dia bias langsung masuk ke jajaran 13 besar BMW"

"Hah, bias langsung masuk jajaran 13 besar BMW? Wuahhh, gue harus nantangin dia nih!" kata Ichigo dengan semangat '45 yang berkobar2.

"Eeh… jangan Ichigo. Aizen itu terlalu hebat" kata Rukia dengan panic yang (tidak) dibuat2.

"Kenapa sih? Gue kan udah jago narik becaknya?"

"Itu karena…."

Belom sempet Rukia ngomong, Ichigo udah maen terobos aja ampe ngebuat Matsumoto yang latah kaget.

"Pokenbele mateh copot!" katanya dengan logat Maduranya (lha, memangnya Matsumoto bias bahasa Madura ya?)

"Woi, Ruben. Gue nantangin elo rally becak ngelilingin nih Sol Society." Kata Ichigo pake toa masjid.

"Heh, berani benar ini anak sama tuan Aizen" jata kakak author, eh salah maksudnya Gin! (duwhhh, ni tokoh kok mirip banget sih sama kakak author? Matanya sipit, senyumnya iblis, teruuss….dhuaaakkk!* dilempar panic sama kakak author* OK…OK kita lanjutkan dengan damai *ngrlirik kakak author disebelah dengan ngeri*

"Baiklah aku terima tantangan mu"

Akhirnya Aizen dan Ichigo pun berlomba. Aizen didukung oleh 10 ekor vespadanya yang lagi nyanyi2 pake baju cheerleaders!

"GO….GO….Aizen!A-I-Z-E-N! merka bikin formasi menara eipel yang langsung ambruk coz yang berdiri paling atas tuh Yammy!

Yang jadi komentatornya adalah YAchiru dan Kenpachi.

"Yak, kita lihat disudut merah, Sousuke Aizen. Urutan kelima BMW. Dan disudut biru, Ichigo Kurosaki yang ga jelas asal-usulnya. Wahhh…. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menantang Aizen-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu Kenchan?" Tanya Yachiru mengawali pertandingan.

"Aku nggak peduli. Lagian kenapa sih aku harus jadi komentator?" Tanya Kenpachi sebal.

"Yah jangan begitu Kenchan. Baiklah tidak usah pedulikan Kenchan, kita mulai pertandinganya!"

"Wow… wa..we….was wes wos mbah dukun baca mantra, dengan segelas air putih author langsung disembur! (hahaha ada yang inget ga ama lagu ini? Kalo gak salah yang nyanyinya tuh Alam!) *Kita ulangi ya! Yang tadi itu kekhilafan author semata*

"Wa aw we wo" sorak sorai riuh tak rendah menggema dimana2. aizen dan Ichigo sudah siap di posisi masing2. yang menjadi wasit adalah Renji.

"Bersedia…."

"Siap…"

"Yak!"

"Wushh!" Kedua becak melaju dengan kencangnya *keduanya pake Speedy sih!*Mereka saling susul menyusul. Kenpachi lalu berteriak menyemangati. "Ayo Achigo! Kalo menang lu gua traktir makan di KFC de!"

Wait wait… KFC? Kentucky Fried Chicken? Oh… bukan, tapi Kreneng Food Centre. Letaknya di Jalan Kamboja Denpasar Bali. Ada nasi goring, capcay, fuyunghay de elel. Murah meriah euy! *Sekilas dari author*

Kembali ke lomba…

"Huh, apanya yang hebat? Buktinya aku masih bias nyusulin dia?" kata Ichigo dlam hati. Tapi ternyata Ichigo salah! Saat Ichigo lengah, Aizen ngeluarin jurus pamungkasnya.

CRINGGG! Gigi Aizen yang dilapisi emas bersinar dan membuat silau mata Ichigo. Becaknya pun oleng dan…jeng jeng jeng….Ichigo nabrak dertan tukang sol sepatu dan hamper aja nabrak mbah2 yang lagi ngangon kebo. Ciiit!dhuar! ichigo mental dan becaknya pun meledak! (lha kok bias? Oya author inget. Kemaren Rukia beli elpiji 3 kg terus ketinggalan deh di becaknya. Ckckckck inilah saran author buat para readers sekalian JANGAN PERNAH NARUH ELPIJI DI DALEM BECAK! Hehehe maaf ya author ketawa diatas penderitaan orang lain)

Akhirnya Aizen pun memenangkan perlombaan tersebut. Rukia dan Hitsugaya berlari kearah Ichigo yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Eeeeh… author salah Rukia lari kea rah becaknya yang lagi kebakar!

"Akh…becakku!" teriak Rukia histeris sama sekali nggak ngemeduliin Ichigo. Hitsugaya malah asyik nyanyi lagu Hanabi-nya Ikimonogakari coz becaknya Rukia mulai ngeluarin kembang api warna-warni/

"Huhu… Ichigo loe harus gantiin becak gue!" kata Rukia yang lagi nangis Bombay sambil ngelemparin Ichigo pake meja, kursi (yang entah darimana) kebonya embah2 tadi ampe author juga mau ikut dilempar!(oi oi… sadar Ruki-chan!*Author histeris mau dilempar ama Rukia* ahk maaf author, ukh)

"Pokoknya lo harus gantiin becak gue!"teriak Rukia

"Ha, gimana caranya? Gue gak punya duit nih!"

"Gue ga peduli! Awas kalo lo gak mau ganti, gue bakal aduin lo eke kakak gue!"

"Memangnya siapa kakak elo?"

"Gue" Tiba2 sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Ichigo. Seorang cowok, ganteng , cool, kereen, tanpa ekspresi, de el el dating dengan becaknya yang kontras abis coz warnanya pink! Pake hiasan bunga Sakura lagi!Ukkhh hahahaha!(author ketawa sampe sakit perut ngebayangin seorang Byakuya Kuchiki naek becak. PINK lgi!)

"Waduh" Ichigo berkata dalm hati.

"Loe udah bikin ade gue yang imut2 n amit2 ini nangis, awas kalo lo sampe nggak ngegantiin becaknya" kata Byakuya sambil ngeluarin celurit dari dalem becak PINK nya.

"O….oke… deh" kata Ichigo sambil gemeter gaje

_To be continued_


	2. Urahara's Becak Rental

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rated K+

Mii langsung ngetik Chapter 2 ini begitu ngebaca review dari para readers di FFn. Karena Mii anak baek, Mii nggak mau disangka nggak hormat sama Kubo sensei. Kubo sensei, makasih sudah nyiptain tokoh seindah Hitsugaya! (Mii tereak-tereak histeris+ guling-guling sampe banjir aer mata. Ngebuat para readers harus naik sampan buat ngebaca fic Mii ini) Btw baca aja dulu ya, Becak Chapter 2 ini!

….

Setelah Rukia dan Byakuya pergi.

"Duwwwh…gimana cara ngeganti becaknya si Rukia?" kata Ichigo bingung.

Hitsugaya yang udah selese nyanyi (ternyata suaranya merdu euy!) ngejawab "IDL deh!"

Tapi akhirnya dia jadi nggak tega ngeliat mata Ichigo yang udah berkaca-kaca ngebayangin bakal diapain sama Byakuya-san. Iapun menyodorkan sebuah brosur lecek bin maklecek coz udah dilipet-lipet gaje sama Hitsu (Buat ngisi waktu, cin! Maklum dia kan masih anak-anak, wajar dong!)

"Apaan nih? Surat cinta? Sorry deh, tapi jeruk nggak bakal makan jeruk" kata Ichigo sambil ngusap matanya pake brosur itu.

"Loe tuh yang jeruk! Memangnya yang mau ngasih surat cianta siapa?' Tanya Hitsugaya dengan kesal.

"Terus apaan?" Kata Ichigo

"Baca aja sendiri"

Setelah itu Ichigo pun membaca brosur itu

"I…k-u=ku, t-i=ti, ikuti…lah, l-o=lo..m, lomba…" Ichigo ngebaca sambil ngeja

"Ya, ampun… udah segede babon gini masih ngeja. Nggak pernah belajar baca ya?"

Kata Hitsugaya prihatin ngeliat Ichigo ngebaca kaya anak esde(eh tapi kayanya anak esde udah lebih pinteran deh!)

"Enak aja! Gue kan anak baek (emangnya Tobi?) udah pasti gue belajar donk!"

"Terus kenapa bacanya ngeja gitu?"

"Nah itu. Gue kan udah bilang kalo gue ini anak baek. Jadi selama ini gue Cuma belajar baca Al-Quran, gue kan mau jadi anak yang sholeh"

GUBRRAKK!

"Udah deh, sini biar gue yang bacain!" Kata Hitsugaya kesal

"Ehm… ehm"(Cie cie mau pidato, pak?)

"Ikutilah lomba rally becak berhadiah seekor becak imut. (Memangnya becak punya ekor?) Lomba akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 20-12-2012 (Eh pas ultahnya Hitsu, cin!). lintasannya mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra. Bersama teman bertualannnggg!(Lho lho kok malah nyanyi lagunya Ninja Hatori sih? Ya pokoknya lintasannya gitu deh). Disponsori oleh Author (Hehe author baek kan?)*Maaf Author kebanyakan komen*

Ichigo ternganga sampai ada laler masuk ke mulutnya, eeh malah ditelen!(Ichigo pemakan serangga nih ye!)

"Gimana, tertarik nggak?"

"Ehm… iya sih, dengan ikut lomba ini gue bakal bias ngembaliin becaknya si Rukia. Tapi gue lombanya pake apa? Becaknya Rukia kan udah meledak!"

"Ya, itu terserah loe. Gue udah Bantu sebisa gue"

Ichigo lalu melirik ke arah becak mininya Hitsugaya

"Eh, boleh nggak kalo gue minjem becak elo?"

"Enak aja! Ini becak kesayangan gue tahu. Gue mandiin tiap hari and gue kasih makan 3x sehari. Enak aja gue pinjemin ke elo!" Hitsugaya sewot sambil memeluk dengan erat pujaan hatinya(?) itu.

"Ye… pelit amat sih! Terus gimana dong?"

"Sewa becak aja"

"Oh iya ya? Tapi dimana tempat buat nyewa becak?"

"Tuh, di pengkolan jalan" Hitsugaya menunjuk kea rah sebuah bangunan gede dengan plang nama norak bertuliskan

URAHARA'S BECAK RENTAL

Silakan masuk, cin!

Ichigo lalu pergi ke rental becak tersebut.

Sesampainya disana…

"Assalamualaikum… atuk, oh atuk!" (Eeeh salah, memangnya Upin dan Iin? Kita ulang ya!)

"Assalamualaikum…"

"Walaikumsalam.." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Lho, kok orangnnya nggak ada ya?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ada kok!" Suara itu menyahut lagi tapi tetep aja lobang hidungnya nggak keliatan.

"Gue disini"

Ichigo lalu menoleh dan melihat….

"KODOK!" Yup, bener. Ichigo ngeliat kodok gede lagi ngomong.

"Ngapain pake kaget-kagetan segala sih?" Tanya kodok itu.

"Gimana gak kaget! Di belahan dunia mana ada kodok bias ngomong!"

"Gue bukan kodok biasa tahu!" Kata kodok itu terus dia berubah

"CLINNG CLING, dengan kekuatan sinar bulan, berubah!" (Lha lha, sadar mbakyu… udah gede kok masih maen sailormoon2-an?)

Tiba-tiba cewek itu berubah jadi cewk tapiiii….

"ITEM!" Ichigo terea histeris and di gaplok sama tuh cewek kodok.

"Jadi orang jangan histeris2 napa?" Yak, cewk itu adalah Shihouin Yoruichi yang bias berubah jadi kodok.

"Item-item gini gue manis tahu! *Lebay mode;on* terus ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Mau nyewa becak, dok!" Ichigo ditempeleng sama tuh cewek kodok.(Hikz2 kasihan nian kau Ichigo)

"Panggil gue mbakyu"

"Hah, bauk?"

(nggak usah dijelasin readers jauga balan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?)

"Jadi mau sewa becak, ya" Yoruichi lalu memanggil seseorang.

"Mas Ur… Mas Ur…"(Cie cie mesra nih ye)

Muncullah seseorang dengan topi aneh yang blang2 gitu deh!Kaya permen B****er.

"Napa sih? Nggak tahu orang lagi nonton piala dunia apa?"

"Nih ada yang mau nyewa becak"

"Oh, gitu"

Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kisuke Urahara. Orang yang nggak bias dibilang normal coz dia ternyata hobby ngoleksi boneka BARBIE. Selain itu, dia adalah langganan Byakuya dalam mencari barang-barang kesukaannya yang berwarna PINK! (Sekedar mengingatkan: PINK!)

"Mari, dik" dia pun mengajak Ichigo untuk melihat-lihat becak itu. Beberapa kali ia menawarkan becak koleksinya

"Yang ini gimana?" Tanya Urahara sambilnawarin sebuah becak warna PINK+putih.

""Hi… nggak deh" "Memangnya gue Byakuya" Kata Ichigo dalam hati

Tiba2 ia melihat sebuah becak disudut ruangam. Begitu melihatnya, Ichigo langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama(?).

"Eh Mas, yang ini harganya berapa?" Tanya Icghigo kepada Urahara

"Oh, yang itu agak mahalan dikit, dek. Coz itu rancangan saya sendiri lo! Harga sewanya 1 Juta"

"WHAT? Becak harga sewanya 1 Juta? Gue cuma punya 100 ribu"

"Ya gitu deh dik. Mau nggak?"

"Ukh"

Tapi karena udah terlanjur cinta sama becak itu, akhirnya Ichigo pun bertanya pada Urahara.

"Eh, Mas. Boleh nggak ini becak saya pesen dulu? Nanti saya balik ;agi deh" Kata Ichigo dengan serangan 'puppyeyes'

Uarahara yang kena jurus rahasia itu (Yess, hebat kau Ichigo!) akhirnya luluh

"Ya udah deh. Ini becak saya simpen. Tapi kalo dalam waktu 2 hari kamu nggak ambil ini becak akan saya sewain ke orang lain"

"Tenkkyuu, Mas!" Tanpa sadar Ichigo memeluk Urahara lalu pergi

Urahara hanya bias bengong. Dalam hatinya ia berkata "Apakah anak itu suka padaku?"

(Uekkhh, hosh hosh… author yang nulisnya mau muntah)

Kita lihat keadaan Ichigo…

"Duhhh… dimana lagi gue nyari duit" Kata Ichigo resah. Tiba2 ia melihat sebuah becak yang nampaknya dikenalnya.

"Eh, itu kan becak mininya Toushiro?" pikirnya

Ia pun mendekati becak itu dan ternyata ia melihat Hitsugaya dan Hinamori lagi mesra2an didalem becak (Author: Wuuuaaaa…. Tega kamu Hitsu, kamu kan udah punya aku?)

Hitsugaya kaget wajtu ngeliat Ichigo. Muka Hinamori merah kaya udang goreng.

"Ya Allah, Ya Rabbi, Ya Rasullll…..! Sadar umur, nak! Gue yang udah 15 tahun aja belom pernah pacaran."

"Hush!" Hitsu narik Ichigo menjauhi becak itu. Teruuuuussss… sampai di bawah pohon duren (Kalo durennya jatoh gimana ya?)

"Ngapain sih? Ganggu orang aja?" Tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

"Cie…cie Toushiro… Kecil2 cabe rawit euy!"

"Eh jangan bilang siapa2 ya soal yang tadi" Muka Hitsu ikut merah kaya Hinamori rebus (eh nggak kaya kepiting rebus)

Lalu Ichigo melihat sebuah kesempatan dalam kesemutan (yah salah…kesempitan maksudnya!)

"Oke deh, gue nggak bakal ngasih tau siapa2 tapi elo harus ngasih gue duit 1 Juta!"

"Gile! Mana mungkin gue punya duit sebanyak itu!"

"Iya juga ya. Terus loe adanya berapa?"

"Ada juga Cuma 200 ribu"

"Ya udah deh!"

Hitsugaya pun menghibahkan 200 ribunya ke Ichigo.

"Eh, tapi inget. Jangan kasih tau siapa2"

"Beres, cin!" Kata Ichigo tiba2 ketularan author

Ichigo pun pergi…

"Hehe 300 ribu udah ada, sisanya cari kemana ya?"

To be continued

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau sebagainya. Maklum yang ngetiknya gaptek, cin!

Satu kata yang pengen Mii bilang disini…

MAAAFFFF! Mii bener2 minta maaf!Mii lupa ngisi Disclaimernya. T^T. Huhuhu semua ini terjadi karena takdir… eh bukan tapi karena Mii udah Tepar sampe mulut berbusa waktu ngetik becak chapter 1. mii ngetiknya sekalian sama fic mii dari TRC, judulnya Tsubasa goes to Bali (Sekalian promosi) Sumpah, di fic Mii yang sebelumnya mii isiin Disclaim kok! Percayalah pada Mii *Sujud2 sama seluruh readers* Mii bener2 terimakasih sam senpai2 di ffn yang ngeritik fic Mii. Oy, ada yang nanya darimana Mii dapet ide becak. Sebenernya itu ide kakak Mii, Nate River (dia maunya dipanggil gitu) BECAK itu plesetan dari dia bingung bikin ceritanya, adi Mii deh yang bikin!Sekali lagu Mii minta sumbangan, eh salah maksudnya sumimasen!^^ dukung terus mii yaga perlu pake SMS kok! Review, review!

Thanks to :

Nate River : kakak Mii sang inspirator

Gin Ichimaru : Kakak cowok Mii sang editor kematian yang selalu siap dengan sepanci kritikan pedas.

Senpai di FFn yang udah nyadarin kekhilafan Mii

Hitsugaya yang selalu ada di hati Mii!^^

Oya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin Mii ajukan;

Apakah kata "Coz" dan kata kata seperti anak2 dsbg termasuk misstypo?

Apa itu Bashing Chara? Adakah yang mau menjelaskannya pada Mii yang polos ini?

Flame itu apa? Bias dimakan nggak?

Thx buat yang mw ngejawab kegelisahan Mii ini.


	3. Inoue si tukang jamu gendong

"Ienai itami kanashimi no kidzusuita kimi yo…

Kasenai koko mo seoi ate ikou koto wo age dasanai de

Tsunaide kimi no te wo….."*Author ditabok karena malah nyanyi D-Tecnolife nya UverWORLD*(Opening, cin! Jaga- jaga kalau fic ini dijadiin pilem)

Hitsugaya: "Emang siapa yang mau!

Author : "Ya kan mii udah bilang 'kalau'"

Ichigo : "Moga-moga nggak deh. Malu gua kalau fic kaya gini dijadiin pilem"

Author : "Hikz hikz tega nian kalian…"

Hollllaaaaa…. Mii dateng lagi! Sekarang adalah Becak chapter 3. Maap kalo baru bisa ng-up date sekarang karena kemaren-kemaren mii habis kerja rodi. LEMARI BAJU DIKERUBUNGI SEMUT! Huhuhu… Mii ampe tepar nyetrika baju 4 ember, baju Mii n baju kakak Mii. Tapi sekarang Mii datang lagi buat ngelanjutin becak.

Maaf sekali lagi maaf…. Kalau fic Mii yang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu banyak kekurangannya. Yaah… namanya juga jejadian(?) pasti banyak kekurangannya karena Mii adalah seorang author baru dengan kesablengan tingkat tinggi yang dengan tanpa persiapan apapun berani-beraninya menantang dunia perpenpikkan. Oke, Mii akan berjuang supaya fic Mii sekarang jadi bener 100%

Yuk langsung aja! Cabut mang!(Mii dibonceng Hitsu naek becak mininya, lalala senangnya hatiku…)

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei

Becak punya saya (ficnya maksudnya, kalau becak aslinya sih bukan)

Jamu punya nyonya meneer

Warning : Jaga mata anda baik-baik!(?)

Sekali lagi! TIDAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHINA ATAU MENCEMOOH DISINI. Namanya juga penpik.

Becak the lanjutans..(3)

Ichigo sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang sebesar 300 ribu, sekarang dia lagi bingung buat nyari sisanya yang lagi 700 ribu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah jalan raya, ia mendengar sebuah suara merdu.

"_Jamunya mas…jamu…"_

Ternyata itu adalah Mbakyu Inoue Orihime, tukang jamu langganan Ichigo. Jamu-jamu buatan mbakyu Inoue bukanlah jamu sembarangan. Dengan meminum jamu mbakyu Inoue, para readers yang udah sweatdrops ngebaca fic aneh nan gaje ini bisa sehat bugar serta ketawa lagi. Tidak hanya itu, jamu ini juga memiliki khasiat lain seperti membangkitkan semangat muda bagi para lansia (noh aki-aki di depan rumah author aja masih bisa jalan-jalan pulang pergi Jawa- Bali. Jalan kaki!) dan juga membangkitkan semangat author untuk nyelesein fic aneh, gaje bin abal-abal ini. Nama jamu aneh bin ajaib ini adalah jamu 'Slaten Klesur'*Resep asli dari Nyonya Menoor*

Ngeliat tukang jamu langganannya lewat, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk membeli (ngutang dulu) jamu.

"Mbakyu Inoue!" panggil Ichigo.

Mbakyu Inoue yang melihat pangeran tampan(?) pujaan hatinya itu pun segera berbenah diri secepat kilat yang kemaren nyambar pohon beringin partai dokar.

"Eh, Mas Kurosaki. Mau beli jamu, mas?" tanyanya sopan dengan lagak malu-malu.

"Iya nih. Jamu Slaten Klesurnya satu ya"

Mbakyu Inoue pun segera menyiapkan jamu andalannya itu. Pertama, siapkan gelas ukuran sedang, setengah gelas jamu Slaten Klesur, 1 sendok mandi madu, 1 sendok gula, setengah sendok garam meja (nggak perlu pake mejanya sekalian), dan 1 butir telur ayam kota (telur ayam kampung udah mahal, cin!) Jadilah! Segelas jamu Slaten Klesur.

"Silahkan jamunya, mas" katanya sambil menyerahkan segelas jamu.

"Tenkyuu" Ichigo lalu meminum jamu itu dan langsung sehat bugar kembali.(Tuh kan apa author bilang. Ada yang mau coba jamu ini?)

"Nah sekarang gue bisa nyari duit lagi nih!"

"Ehm… memangnya Mas Kurosaki lagi butuh duit ya?"

"Iya nih, Mbakyu" Ichigo pun menceritakan nasibnya yang harus berjuang untuk mengganti becaknya Rukia serta ancaman sadis dari Byakuya.

Inoue yang memang sudah menaruh jantung (eeh salah hati maksudnya! Sakti amat kalau bisa naruh jantung) merasa kasihan+iba+sedih+prihatin+…(ah kebanyakan plusnya lu!) *dilemparin becak sama readers* Ya pokoknya begitulah, akhirnya mengeluarkan dompet kulit udang (memangnya ada?) dari kutangnya.

"Anu, Mas Kurosaki. Sebenernya saya mau bantu lebih, tapi sekarang saya cuma punya 300 ribu saja. Mohon diterima ya , Mas." Katanya sambil menyerahkan uang tunai sebesar 300 ribu rupiah.

"Eeeh.. jangan. Mbakyu udah sering ngasih saya jamu gratis. Masa sekarang Mbakyu mau ngasih saya duit? Nggak ah. Kasihan Mbakyunya" tolak Ichigo padahal matanya udah berubah warna jadi ijo-ijo lumut ngeliat duit 300 ribu. Tapi demi menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang Becak Master, ia pun menolak.

"Nggak apa-apa toh, Mas. Saya ikhlas kok" Kata Inoue sambil meletakkan uang itu ditangan Ichigo.

"Udah dulu ya, Mas. Saya mau jualan lagi" Inoue pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Jamunya Mas…Jamu…"_

Ichigo bengong ngeliat duit ditangannya.

"Wah nggak ngapa-ngapain gue bisa dapet duit. Aduhh.. memang wajah ganteng nggak boleh disia-siakan" Katanya sambil memandang bayangan wajahnya di aer got.

(Jumlah uang yang terkumpul : 600.000 rupiah.)

_To be continued…_

Maaf kalau tidak lucu dan kependekan

Fuahhh…. Lega deh. Akhirnya, becak chapter 3 selese. Maaf kalo pendek ya! Entah mengapa mood Mii lagi down = =*. Jadi kemungkinan becak chapter 4 bakal terbit lamaan.(maaf… maaf…) tapi nggak tahu juga, kalau Mii ngebaca fic humor mungkin mood Mii bisa up lagi. Ya udah Mii nggak mau banyak komen. Oya review. Please? (kalau anda berkenan)

Special thanks:

Fitria – AlyssCrimsonCamelia-san yang udah ngasih Mii banyak masukkan.

Chappy-san yang setia ngereview

Dan semua readers lain yang udah ngereview fic Mii tapi Mii lupa namanya (maaf…maaf)

Nate River yang akher-akher ini nggak ngapa-ngapain.

Gin Ichimaru yang udah ngasih ide gila-gilaan nya (I Luph U Nii-chan!)

Toushiro dan Kurogane (Nama kucing Mii dirumah. Mii ngasih mereka nama kaya gitu karena bulu mereka. Tahukan? Kalau Toushiro itu putih sedangkan Kurogane hitam) yang nyemangatin Mii dirumah

Special sorry:(Kalau special thanks ada sorry juga ada kan?)

Semua readers yang tersinggung karena fic Mii ini (sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA MAKSUD MENGHINA ATAU MENCEMOOH)


	4. Ishida si tukang sate kelinci

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, bukan punya saya pastinya.

Dhuaaarr!

Hohoho mii dateng lagi!

Maap ya bagi para Becakers yang udah nunggu lama buat baca fic abal Mii ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Mii lama ngelanjutinnya,

-Demam WB yang akut!

-Komputer hank!T^T.(Dengan data-data fic LENGKAP didalamnya!)

-Shock berat gara-gara di bilang jahat karena membunuh Rukia(?)

-Overdosis Jamu Slaten Klesurnya Mbakyu Inoue sama gelas-gelasnya.

Cukup deh basa-basinya! ~Shalalala~

* * *

Becak the series... (4)...

_Matahari terbenam..._

_Hari __sudah malam..._

_Terdengar burung hantu, suaranya merdu..._

(Author dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia)

Ichigo yang udah mendapatkan uang sebesar 600 ribu beranjak pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di seputar Taman Lawang (?). Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia menemukan sebuah dompet.

"Wah kebetulan nih gue nemu dompet. Siapa tahu ada duitnya." Pikirnya senang.

Ia pun mengambil dompet itu. Waktu dibuka, ternyata isinya bukan duit! Tapi sebuah kertas lecek bertuliskan

MAAF ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG!

"OMG, siapa sih orang yang iseng ngerjain gue yang baik ini. Awas gue sumpahin nggak bisa naik becak seumur hidup!" Katanya kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara, atau musik atau nyanyian atau...DHUARRR!(author di bom pake C4) yah suara musik gitu deh yang akrab di hidungnya. Sontak ia nengok kanan kiri buat nyari sumber waras, eh salah! Emangnya Rumah Sakit? Ia pun mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Eh ini kan lagunya Aqua? Siapa sih yang muter? Mana kenceng banget lagi nyetelnya!"

Wajar dong Ichigo tahu lagunya Aqua, soalnya si Yuzu kan suka banget nyetel lagu ini. Ia pun akhirnya menemukan sumber suara.

"Lho, ini rumahnya Ishida?" Ia pun menengok ke dalam rumah lewat jendela.

TERNYATA! Ia melihat sesuatu yang dijamin bakal ngebuat para readers pingsan!

ISHIDA URYUU sedang latihan nge-dance! Lengkap dengan rok mini dan pom-pom warna pink!

_Im a barbie girl_

_In the barbie world~_

_Live in plastic, its fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere~_

_Imagination, live is your creation!_

Ishida sedang asyik- asyiknya nge-dance sampai nggak nyadar kalo Ichigo udah hampir pingsan berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. (Biarpun dia udah pernah ngeliat kejadian seperti ini)

Ichigo yang akal liciknya yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini encer banget memperoleh sebuah ide. (Tahu kan idenya apaan?)

"~I~SHI~DA~"

"Eh, siapa tuh?" Ishida mematikan radio tapenya.

"I~SHI~DA~" Ishida celingak- celinguk nyariin si biang keringat.

"I~SHI~DA~"

"Eh siapa loe, gue hajar pake jurus tusuk sate nih!" Ishida bersiap- siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Seribu Tusuk Sate!

Lalu dilihatnya sebuah bayangan masuk dari jendelanya.

"HUWWWAAAA, setan wortel!"

"Sotoy lu, bilang gue setan wortel!" balas Ichigo.

"O EM JI, Kurosaki. Gua kira kuntilibuk. Ngapain loe kesini?" Api permusuhan menyala. *Ceessss*

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Ichigo segera mengatakan niatnya.

"Ehm, gini Ishi-kun...(OMG Ichigo tobat nak!) boleh nggak gue minjem duit sama elo?"

"Ogah deh, pinjeman yang dulu aja belom loe lunasin!"

"Ayolah, gue lagi butuh banget nih~" Ichigo merayu. (Ya Tuhan, nampaknya lama- lama Ichigo semakin khilaf!)

"Hahhhh... Gue sih mau bantuin elo, tapi bokap gue udah ngelarang gue buat berhubungan sama Becak Master. Kalo ketahuan, gue bisa dihajar sama dia." Kata Ishida. Kalo Ishida mempunyai jurus seribu tusuk sate, maka babenya punya jurus Sepuluh Ribu Tusuk Sate!

"Oh... gitu. Ya udah nggak jadi deh." Ichigo bersiap- siap loncat dari jendela lagi.

"Oya tadi mbakyu Inoue sempet nanya 'Hobi Ishida-kun apa ya' besok bakal gue jawab 'Oh hobinya itu NGEDANCE, NGEJAHIT, MASAK, and BIKIN BARANG-BARANG IMUT! Nggak apa- apa ya Ishida?"

"WUAAAA! Jangan dong Kurosaki, kalo mbakyu ampe tahu mau ditaruh dimana muka gue?" Kata Ishida histeris. Yah... selama ini memang hanya Ichigo yang mengetahui hobinya itu, bukan karena mereka TEMAN DEKAT, tapi dia pernah kepergok pas lagi ngedance dirumahnya. Seperti tadi (Siapa suruh nyetel lagu kok kenceng banget?)Meskipun Ichigo akhirnya nggak bilang ke siapa- siapa karena disogok makan sate Kelinci gratis selama sebulan.

"Hohoho... peduli apa gue? Karena elo nggak mau ngasih pinjeman duit, gue kan jadi harus minjem lagi ke dia?" Kata Ichigo dengan senyum iblis yang dipelajarinya dari Ichimaru Gin alias kakak author. (Dicekik kakak author)

"Oke deh gue mau minjemin loe duit, tapi janji jangan bilang sama mbakyu ya~?" Sekarang Ishida yang ngerayu.(Brrr... lama- lama author juga khilaf sendiri.)

"Hehe, gitu dong!" Ichigo berhasil membalikkan keadaan.

"Emang loe butuh berapa?"

"Sebenernya gue butuhnya 400 ribu, tapi karena gue kasihan sama elo and karena gue adalah orang yang dermawan dan baik hati serta tidak sombong, 200 ribu aja cukup!"

"Huh... Iya deh." Ishida ngeluarin dompet buatannya sendiri. Dengan gambar beruang imut sulaman sendiri (Comelllnyaaaa!)

"Nih, 200." Ia menyerahkan duit 200 ribunya kepada Ichigo.

"Tenkkyuuu, sankkyuuu, trimsss, arigatouuuu!" Ichigo menerima uang itu dan segera bergegas loncat dari jendela lagi.

"Hehehe, tenkyuu banget ya. Ntar kalo mbakyu nanya lagi, gue bakal bilang kalo hobinya Ishida adalah ngoleksi benda warna pink! Bye!"

"Kurang asin loe Kurosaki!"

Jumlah uang yang terkumpul: 800 ribu rupiah.

Oh ya karena udah malem, Ichigo pulang and bobok dulu. Sasaran berikutnya sudah ditetapkan!

TBC

* * *

Tambahan :

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ISHIDA BUKANLAH SEORANG BENCONG, yah bisa dibilang nge-dance adalah hobinya, atau bisa dibilang juga dia ini adalah seorang OTOMEN!(Ada yang tahu?)

Sedikit penjelasan :

1. Aqua adalah penyanyi/band (mii nggak tahu) yang punya lagu-lagu untuk dance.

Selain BarbieGirl, ada juga lagunya yang berjudul Butterfly,

Mii lumayan suka lagu-lagunya.

2. Otomen itu cowok yang punya hobi kaya cewek tapi nggak pengen jadi cewek. Intinya itu hanya sebatas hobi yang mereka punya^^

Ada manganya lho! Itu punyanya Aya Kanno-sensei. Sekarang baru sampe jilid 9 di Indonesia, terbitnya lama ToT

Oh ya ada lo tokoh otomen yang mirip banget sama Ishida. Namanya Tohnomine Hajime!

Maaf sebetulnya Mii mau publish fic Mii seminggu lebih yang lalu~

Tapi komputer mii yang menyimpan data-data fic nya hank!

Mii benar-benar sengsara~

Tapi demi para becakers yang udah setia nungguin fic mii ini, mii updet 2 chap sekaligus! ^^

RePiU pLiSsS!


	5. Cat, sahabat sejati

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Becak the series 5….

_Bangun pagi…_

_Gosok gigi…_

_Cuci muka cari duit lagi…_

Matahari terbit dari barat(?) dengan seramnya.(Iya dong, kalo sampai matahari terbit dari barat kiamat namanya!). Ichigo bangun dari tikar kesayangannya. Setelah sarapan 4 sehat kurang sempurna, ia pun berangkat ke medan perang (?)

Sesampainya di sebuah pasar tak jauh dari kediamannya yang sekali lagi author ingatkan berada di seputar Taman Lawang, ia celingak-celingukan. Mencari seseorang tentunya. Akhirnya ketemu! Itu dia, dengan jeans rombeng dan kaos bergambar Snoopy yang agak nyentrik.

Siapa dia?

Hohoho….

Dialah Yasutora Sado, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Cat (Baca : Cat bukan Kat= Kucing). Kenapa? Itu karena babenya punya usaha cat tembok yang lumayan laku. Ichigo juga sering minta cat sama dia buat maskerin mukanya. (Emang lu kira tembok?) Cat adalah preman yang sering mangkal di pasar ini. Berbeda dengan preman lain yang meminta uang secara paksa, Cat meminta uang dengan cara baik- baik. Tak lupa diakhiri dengan kata 'terimakasih'. Baik kan?

"Cat temanku!" Panggilnya

"Eh elu Ichigo. Kenapa lagi lu kesini? Mau minta cat tembok lagi? Sana ambil aja langsung dirumah!"

"Ya deh nanti gue ambil sendiri. Eh bukan itu!"(Hahaha, Ichigo terbawa suasana.)

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ehm gini gue lagi butuh duit nih, gue boleh pinjem nggak sama elo?"

"Oh, berapa lu perlunya?"

"200 ribu aja."

"Tunggu sebentar." Cat pun pergi entah kemana.

1 menit….

2 menit….

3 menit….

4 menit….

Tepat di menit ke lima dia balik sambil membawa duit sebesar 200 ribu rupee.

Eeeeh kenapa bisa?

Yuk kita lihat plesbek nya!

Setelah meninggalkan Ichigo, Cat mencari seseorang yang bisa ditodong. Tak berapa lama, nampak seorang bapak-bapak kantoran yang lewat. Ia pun menodongnya.

"Permisi bapak, saya akan menodong bapak. Boleh saya minta duit nya?" Todongnya sopan.

"Eh saya nggak punya duit nih." Kata si bapak mengelak.

"KaSiH NgGaK?" Katanya mengancam.

"I… iya…Nih." Bapak itu pun menyerahkan semua uang di kantongnya.

"Eh kebanyakan pak. Saya cuma butuh 200 ribu aja. Sisanya silahkan bapak ambil lagi." Cat menyerahkan sisa uang bapak itu yang jumlahnya masih beratus-ratus ribu. Ia hanya mengambil sesuai kebutuhannya. Inilah sosok preman yang patut ditiru!

"Semoga amal baik bapak mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal."

"I... iya, makasih dek." Si bapak-bapak itu langsung ngacir entah kemana. Dalam hatinya ia berkata "Seumur hidup belum pernah gua liat preman kayak dia. Apa kiamat udah dekat ya?"

Plesbek mode : op

"Wuah tenkyuu Cat. Dengan begini gua jadi bisa nyewa becak deh!" Kata Ichigo senang.

"Nyewa becak? Buat apa?"

"Yah ceritanya panjang." Ichigo menceritakan semua satu-persatu dengan jelas dan terperinci. Tapi karena author males nulisnya, jadi bagian ini disingkat aja ya!^^(Readers : "Dasar author males!")

Cat terharu mendengarkan cerita sahabat nya itu.

"Baiklah Ichigo. Gue akan mendukung loe sepenuh hati!"

"Cat, trims ya! Elo emang sohib sejati gue." Mata Ichigo berkaca- kaca.

Mereka pun bersama- sama menatap matahari terbenam (kok tiba-tiba udah malem?) Inilah persahabatan laki-laki!(Author terharu!)

Ichigo pun segera pergi ke Urahara's Becak Rental.

"Woi Urahara! Gue udah dapet duitnya nih!" Teriaknya kegirangan kayak baru dapet lotre.

"Hohoho, nampaknya kau berhasil Ichigo."

"Hehehe, ya gitu deh. Berarti sekarang becak ini gue sewa ya!"

"Iya. Sampai 2 bulan kedepan."

"Cihui! Dengan begini gue bisa ngembaliin becaknya si Rukia deh! Selain itu gue jadi bisa balas dendam atas kekalahan gue dari Aizen!"

"Aizen?" Urahara nampak terkejut. Lalu ia berkata,

"Jadi, kau menyewa becak untuk mengalahkan Aizen?"

"Yup! Waktu itu gue pernah kalah dari dia. Tapi sekarang bakal gue bales kekalahan itu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Aizen."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Karena dia terlalu kuat."

"Iya sih. Dulu gue kalah dari dia gara-gara gigi emasnya."

Tiba-tiba Cat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Napasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Kenape lu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mbakyu..."

"Hah?"

"Mbakyu Inoue diculik!"

"What! Mbakyu diculik? Kok bisa? Darimana elo tahu?"

"Tadi gua lihat beberapa Vespada nyulik dia!"

"O Em Ji!"

Seorang lain lagi masuk ke dalam ruangan, ternyata dia adalah Renji.

"Ichigo!"

"Lu kenapa juga?"

"Tadi Aizen nitipin nih buat elo." Renji menyerahkan sebuah amplop pink (What the?) kepada Ichigo.

Setelah dibuka ternyata isinya,

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Mbakyu Inoue kami culik lho!_

_Kalo mau dia balik, kalahin eike di pertandingan minggu depan._

_Salam sayang, Aizen._

_Oh ya. Amplop ini baguskan?_

_Hihihi warna kesukaan eike!_(Keluar deh sifat asli Aizen)

"Ya ampun, mbakyu..." Kata Ichigo.

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Cat.

"Gimana pun juga gue harus ngalahin Aizen!"

"Tapi gimana caranya? Dulu aja lo kalah ngelawan dia." Kata Renji.

"Iya juga sih, sialan! Coba si Aizen itu nggak punya gigi emas. Pasti gue udah menang!"

"KinHaoku." Urahara bergumam.

"Eh?"

"Iya, KinHaoku (Gigi emas). Itu dulunya adalah buatan saya. Tapi, Aizen mencurinya."

"Terus kamu punya cara dong buat ngalahin dia?"

"Ya ada."

"Ajari aku!" Kata Ichigo semangat.

"Hmmm... baiklah, tapi latihanku berat lho!"

"Tidak masalah! Demi mbakyu Inoue, gue akan berjuang!"

"Hahaha... itulah semangat anak muda. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus ke mall dulu."

"Hah?"

"Yah pokoknya ikut saja!"

Dan dimulailah latihan- latihan Ichigo bersama Urahara!

~TBC~

* * *

Horo horo horo~

Negatif~ ah, mii mau mati aja~ kalau terlahir kembali, mii mau jadi noda. Seperti noda di karpet rumah~

Yah~ bener-bener lemes~

Komputer Mii hank dengan data-data fic Mii didalamnya. Alhasil Mii harus menguras otak buat nginget-nginget lagi n ngetik lagi fic yang jumlahnya 50 lembar itu.T^T

~Ah, tidak bisa~ Mii pengen jadi teripang aja~

(Maafkan komen nggak jelas Author sakit jiwa ini.)

Ripiu pliiiiiissssssssss!^^


	6. Latihan dengan Mas Ur!

Disclaimer : Bleachnya Tite Kubo-sensei. Selamanya bukan punya saya!

Becak ini punya saya, selamanya punya saya.

* * *

Becak the series 6.

Ichigo akhirnya berlatih bersama Urahara agar ia bisa memenangkan perlombaan becak yang akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi. Bagaimana latihannya? Yuk kita intip kamar mandi mbakyu Inoue! DHUAKKK! (Dilempar sandal jepit sama seluruh readers.)

Readers : "Itu namanya pelecehan tau!"

Author : "Ah maaf, maksud saya, yuk kita intip kamar mandinya

Matsumoto!"

Readers : "Sama aja! Dasar author hentai!"

Author : " Yah ketahuan deh, hahaha. Bercanda! Yuk kita intip latihannya!

"Ukh... Hei, Urahara. Bener nggak ini latihan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Urahara.

"Iya dong."

"Kalau ini latihan, terus kenapa... AKU HARUS NGGENDONG LO DARI MALL SAMPAI RUMAH?" Katanya kesal.

"Lho, mau menang nggak? Ini bagian dari latihan juga lho. Tujuannya untuk melatih otot-otot tubuhmu supaya kuat." Kata Urahara sambil berkipas ria diatas penderitaan Ichigo.

"Bilang aja kalau lo nggak mau capek kan? Lagian kalau cuma beli ikan asin kan nggak perlu sampai ke mall segala! Noh di warung mpok Inem juga ada ikan asin!"

"Oh, kalau yang disitu sih aku nggak suka. Nggak pas di lidah gimana gitu..." Jawabnya innocent.

Author : "Alasan sebenernya?"

Urahara: "Yah sekalian cuci mata kan? Hehehe di mall kan banyak cewek

cakep. Bosen dirumah ngeliatin kodok mulu!"

Author : "Saya rasa anda berbakat untuk menjadi penipu profesinal,

Urahara-san."

Urahara: "Hahaha yah begitulah, saya memang berbakat dalam hal itu."

(Percakapan bisik-bisik antara author dan urahara.)

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Hah...hah...hah..." Ichigo terengah-engah kaya cacing kepanesan (Eh, salah ya? Yah biarin lah. Dimana - mana kalo orang capek kepanesan kan?)

"Hei, jangan santai-santai dulu, Ichi... aku masih punya latihan lain untukmu."

"Latihan apa lagi sih?"

"Ini dia!" Urahara menyerahkan sapu, lap pel, ember, sikat debu, dan sabun cuci kepadanya."

"Apaan nih?"

"Latihan kedua kamu."

"What is the maksud?" Tanya Ichigo sok english.

"Yah, kau harus membersihkan seluruh rumah ini."

"WHAT! Gue harus ngebersihin rumah segede ini? Ampe jaman kuda makan dodol lewat juga nggak bakal selese!"

"Mau menang~ nggak~?"

"Ukh... tapi mikir dikit napa? Masa gue harus ngebersihin rumah segede gedong MPR kaya gini?" Tanya Ichigo memelas

"Yah, inikan salah satu bentuk latihan. Ingat Ichigo, aku nggak tahu kamu bakal diapain sama Byakun kalo kamu nggak bisa ngganti becaknya Rukia-chan( Oh, jadi gitu cara Urahara manggil Byakuya?). Harga becak sekarang mahal lho!"

Ichigo membayangkan kembali wajah Byakuya yang lagi bawa celurit. Brrrr...

Urahara pun melanjutkan.

"Dan lagi, kalau kamu nggak menang di pertandingan itu, kamu nggak bakal bisa nyelamatin mbakyu Inoue."

Ichigo pun teringat akan senyum manis mbakyu Inoue yang sering memberinya jamu gratis. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang menangis karena dipaksa bikin jamu sama Aizen.

"Baiklah Urahara. Aku akan melakukannya." Mata Ichigo berapi - api sampe kebakaran jenggot pula (Baru tahu kalau Ichigo punya jenggot.)

"Hahaha, gitu dong! Tenang aja, Jinta dan Ururu akan membantumu."

Ia pun membersihkan rumah Urahara. Dari mulai nyapuin halaman, nyabut rumput, ngepel,nyuci baju, ngebersihin jendela, nyuci becak-becaknya Urahara yang bejibun, sampai nyikat kamar mandi Urahara yang jorok banget! Hii! Biar kebelet juga Author nggak bakal mau kesana! Ngerti kan, betapa seramnya kamar mandi itu?

Dalam hatinya Ichigo berkata

"Tunggulah Mbakyu Inoue. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aim Promis."(sok english lagi deh...)

Sementara itu di Last Notes (Rumahnya Aizen. Oya dia juga buka kos-kosan buat para Vespadanya lho!)

"Hei, mbakyu. Nyanyi lagunya Inul dong!" Kata Grimmjow

"Jangan, lagunya Anang feat Syahrini aja biar kita bisa duet. Hehehe" Kata Noitora.

"Aduh... lagunya siapa toh mas. Inul atau Anang?" Tanya mbakyu Inoue

"Eh, mbakyu, jamu gue abis nih. Bikinin lagi dong!" Seru Ulquiora.

"Bilangnya aja jamunya abis, padahal dia mau deket- deketan sama mbakyu Inoue." Bisik Yammy pada Halibel.

Lho, lho.. apa yang terjadi disini? Kok nggak jelas banget?

Ouhhhh... Ternyata, para Vespada lagi pada karaoke-an bareng mbakyu Inoue! Weleh weleh...

"Ya udah, mas-mas ini suit aja dulu. Siapa yang menang bisa milih lagunya." Usulnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bersuit dan Grimmjow kalah. Eh, dia malah nangis dikamarnya.

"_~Jangan memilih aku... bila tak mungkin setia._

_Kau tak mengerti aku, diriku, yang pernah terluka~"_

Inoue dan Noitora pun berduet. Diliatin sama Ulquiora yang tampangnya sekarang lebih mirip Super Saiya 3 ! (Penggemar Dragon Ball)

Hahaha... nampaknya mbakyu Inoue baik-baik saja. Yuk kita intip kamar mandi Hitsugaya! (Di bankai pake Hyorinmaru) *Readers : "AUTHOR HENTAI!"*

Mari kita ulang dengan khidmat!

Nampaknya mbakyu Inoue bauk-bauk saja. Yuk kita intip latihannya Ichigo!

Cling cling!

Readers : "AWWW! Apa-apaan ini author? Silau banget sih!"

Author : "Kenapa ya? Saya juga nggak tahu."

Ternyata!

Rumah Urahara yang sebelumnya serem kaya rumah hantu, yang bahkan ngebuat Urahara digosipin selingkuh sama nenek lampir, kini bersih! Bersinar! Berkilau, yah apaan lah namanya! Pokoke kinclong euy!

Nampaknya Ichigo telah berhasil melaksanakan 'latihan' dari Urahara. Sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan tepar sambil minum Marimas rasa jeruk (nggak punya uang pake beli pocari sih!)

"Ho ho ho... bagus , Ichigo. Kau lulus tes pertama."

"Hah? Tes apaan? Bukannya latihan?"

"Tes kesabaran."

Urahara pun melanjutkan.

"Daritadi aku memancing kemarahanmu, tapi kau tidak marah- marah juga. Jadi kau lulus."

"Eh jadi, semua ini nggak ada hubungannya sama latihan fisik?"

"Yah, di bilang nggak ada sih nggak. Tapi intinya latihan ini bertujuan untuk melatih kesabaran kamu."

"OMG! Jadi selama ini lo nyuruh gue ngebersihin rumah segede ini cuma buat ngelatih kesabaran gue aja? Dasar, pantesan dari tadi gue udah curiga kalo ada udang di balik- balik!"

"Hahaha gitu deh." Eh si Urahara malah senyum-senyum.

"Oh, gitu, jadi karena gue udah lolos tes kesabaran. Gue boleh nggak sabar lagi dong? Hohoho kebetulan stok kesabaran gue udah elo abisin. Sini lo!"

"Eh, tapi tes kesabaran itu penting lho!"

"Peduli amat!"

Akhirnya mereka pun kejar-kejaran disaksikan dengan khidmat oleh Yoruichi, Jinta dan Ururu sambil minum teh hangat.

~TBC seperti biasa~

* * *

Mii agak tersinggung waktu dibilang fic mii ini mirip dengan fic AiNeko-Haru san yang TBC VS PHPSI

Sekali lagi fic ini adalah ide original mii sendiri. ide nya dari kakak mii. dan kakak mii itu nggak pernah SEKALIPUN buka Ffn. paling cuma numpang baca sama Mii.

Maaf bagi yang tersinggung.,

tapi mii nggak pernah sekalipun merubah profesi dari author jadi plagiator.

TBC di fic Aineko-Haru san artinya Tambal Ban Community.

Di fic Mii artinya Test to be Becak Champion.

Soul Society, memang sama. tapi semua orang juga bisa berfikir bahwa Soul society bisanya diplesetin jadi Sol Society.

Sekali lagi maaf karena kata2 mii agak kasar.

tapi ini karena mii ingin menjelaskan saja.

Kalau mirip sih memang tidak apa-apa, karena walaupun semua orang didunia ini berbeda-beda, tak mungkin semuanya memiliki ide yang berbeda juga.

Sekali lagi maaf...

Author tersableng di Ffn, Hitomi Hitsugaya


	7. Mana Becak gue?

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Tapi om Tite Kubo.

Sekali lagi Becak ini punya saya.

* * *

Becak the series 7

Ichigo Kurosaki, telah berhasil menyewa becak pada Urahara. Namun, sebuah kejadian tidak terduga terjadi. Mbakyu Inoue diculik oleh Aizen dan para Vespadanya. Mbakyu Inoue akan dibebaskan dengan syarat Ichigo harus mengalahkan Aizen di lomba rally becak yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Bagaimana latihannya?(Ngomong kaya penyiar XP) Khu khu khu... baca aja sendiri.(Gaploked)

"Nah Ichigo, sekarang kita akan melakukan latihan yang sesungguhnya. Apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya Urahara yang udah babak belur dihajar Ichigo.

"Ya, tapi ini bukan tes lagi kan?" Tanya Ichigo tidak yakin.

"Ya."

"Oke deh kalo gitu."

Mereka pun pergi ke ruang bawah tanah Urahara. (Alamak! Ini rumah atau apa sih?)

"Nah latihannya adalah... ini!" Urahara menunjukkan ke halaman kosong padanya.

"Hah? Apaan lagi nih?"

"Lihat saja." Tiba- tiba ratusan becak muncul dihadapan Ichigo. Warna becak itu sama semua. Hitam, seperti warna becak yang disewa Ichigo.

"OMG, banyak banget becaknya? Darimana becak-becak itu dateng?" Tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Aku yang menyulapnya."(Hahaha ternyata selain berbakat menipu, Urahara juga bakat sulap nih ye!)

"Terus buat apa becak-becak ini?"

"Tentu saja buat latihan."

"Gimana caranya latihan pake becak-becak ini?"

"Hmmm... begini. Bagi seorang becak master, becak adalah belahan hati mereka.(Uhuek!) Karena itu mereka punya insting untuk mengetahui dimana becak mereka berada. Nah Ichigo, kau harus menemukan yang mana becak yang kau sewa tadi."

"Busyet dah! Gimana caranya gue nyarinya? Becaknya sama semua!"

"Gampang kok. Mana yang menurut kamu paling nyaman saat kamu pake itulah dia." Urahara tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Oh, gitu. Berarti tinggal nyobain satu-satu kan?" Ichigo langsung nyoba naikin becak yang paling deket sama dia.

"Oh ya aku lupa bilang sesuatu..." Celetuk Urahara tiba-tiba. Dan...

"BUMMMMM!"

"Ada beberapa becak yang didalemnya kupasangin bom. Selain itu ada juga perangkap lainnya. Jadi hati-hati ya!" (Urahara sadis!)

"Ter... lam...bat monyong!" Ichigo gosong kena ledakan tadi.

Akhirnya Ichigo berlatih menggunakan becak-becak itu. Dengan hasil sebagai berikut,

20 kali kena ledakan.

10 kali kena ranjau.

15 kali jatoh.

3 kali pingsan.

Namun begitu, Ichigo tidak menyerah dan terus berjuang! *Author+Readers : "Berjuanglah Ichigo!"*

Urahara dengan santainya memperhatikan sambil minum kopi susu dan makan pisang goreng.

Tiba-tiba Renji masuk ke dalam ruang latihan itu.

Renji lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Urahara. Urahara nampak terkejut.

"Hei Ichigo!" Panggilnya.

"Ada apa? Gue lagi sibuk nih!" Kata Ichigo sambil berusaha melawan sebuah becak yang sekarang udah ngamuk kaya banteng!(Kok bisa ya?)

"Istirahat dulu. Renji punya berita penting untukmu."

"Apaan sih?"

"Lomba rally becaknya dimajukan menjadi 3 hari lagi." Kata Renji.

"What the...? Kok bisa?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh Aizen."

"OMG, si banci itu. Apa sih yang dia mau? Lagian apa hubungannya dia sama rally becak ini? Kenapa jadi dia yang ngatur?"

"Begini, Aizen itu. Selain seorang BM, dia juga adalah seorang pengusaha teh. Dia punya perusahaan yang namanya PT. Teko Mundur."

"Terus?"

"Para petinggi BM sering beli teh sama dia soalnya tehnya itu enak banget. Jadi yah... dia punya koneksi deh kalo soal beginian."

"Kurang asin!"(Tambahin garem aja, cin!)

"Hmmm... kalau begini, apakah kau akan menyerah Ichigo?" Tanya Urahara.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku harus menyelamatkan mbakyu Inoue. Selain itu juga harus mengganti becaknya Rukia. Karena itu aku harus menang!" Kata Ichigo mantap.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan latihanmu."

Ichigo pun berlatih lagi dengan semangat 46.(Lebih tinggi daripada 45.)

Dua hari kemudian, setelah terkena 50 kali ledakan, 45 ranjau, 40 kali jatoh, dan 6 kali pingsan, Ichigo akhirnya menemukan becaknya.

"Hah... hah... gue berhasil." Ichigo jatuh pingsan untuk yang ketujuh kalinya.

"Khu khu khu, bagus Ichigo. Kau telah berhasil. Dengan begini, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Aizen." Kata Urahara.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yoruichi yang entah datang darimana.

"Yah, kalau begini saja sih nggak mungkin. Tapi kalau ada 'itu' pasti bisa. Lagipula kulihat anak ini punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang Becak Master."

"Hm..."

Keesokan paginya Ichigo sadar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo-be dan na-ni-nu-ne-no serta tanpa ka-ki-ku...de el el... ia pun segera bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti Rally becak.

"Huahhhh! Gue pasti menang!" Katanya yakin.

"Tunggu dulu Ichigo."

"Apaan lagi?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Ada benda yang harus kuserahkan padamu."

"Apa?" Ichigo pun jadi penasaran.

"Ini." Urahara memberikannya sebuah bungkusan dari koran bekas.

"Apa ini?" Ichigo memperhatikan bungkusan yang diberikan Urahara padanya.

"Bukalah sendiri."

Saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kacamata hitam butut kaya punya engkong author.

"Hah, buat apa kacamata butut ini?"

"Jangan sembarangan. Ini adalah yellow.(Author :Lho kacamata item kok namanya yellow? Urahara : Suka-suka dong!) kacamata ini akan membantu kamu menghadapi Aizen."

"Buat apaan?" Ichigo memperhatikan kacamata berdebu itu, waktu digosok-gosok eh malah keluar jin!(Dhuaaakkkk!*Author ditimpuk sepatu sama readers. "Emangnya Aladin!")

Ralat!

Eh kacamata itu malah ngomong!

"Apaan lu ngeraba-raba gue. Nggak sopan banget sih!"

"Wuaaaa! Kacamata bisa ngomong!" Teriak Ichigo kaget.

"Sialan loe! Gue bukan kacamata biasa tahu!"

"Ini adalah alat buatanku. Alat yang ku buat untuk mengalahkan Kinhaoku milik Aizen."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Gantung itu dikerah bajumu. Biar gampang ngambilnya."(Suara dalam dan berwibawa.)

Ichigo pun pergi bersama becak dan kacamatanya itu.

Ditengah perjalanan si kacamata nggak berhenti-berhentinya ngomong dan ngomel nggak jelas, ngebuat Ichigo kesel setengah hidup!(Readers udah tahu kan kenapa Urahara ngetes kesabaran Ichigo?)

Nah saksikanlah perjuangan Ichigo untuk melawan Aizen minggu depan!(Kaya acara telepisi aja ya?)

~TBC~

* * *

Hehehehe ini chap terakhir sebelum fic ini habis.

Agak serius ya?

Hahaha ini hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa seriusnya Ichigo berlatih!^^

* * *

yey kelas Mii nggak di rolling!

Nu****i, kita sama-sama lagi! (Info nggak penting banget!)

Repiu ya!

Adios!


	8. Akhirnya, tanding juga!

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Yooo!

Saya datang lagi!

Kenapa?

Ehhh kenapa? Apakah kalian tidak kangen pada saya dan becak saya?

Ya udah saya memang orang yang basa-basi-bisu(?)

Yuk kita lanjutkan becak!

* * *

Becak the series 8

"Lalala~ Senangnya hatiku turun panas demamku~"

Lha, siapakah orgil yang nyanyi-nyanyi gaje seperti itu?

Hohohoho~

Dialah Ichigo Kurokaki! (Ditabok Ichigo)

Salah! Dialah Ichigo Kurosaki!

Peranakan kawin silang yang gagal antara Jeruk, strawberry dan nanas!

Kenapa ia nyanyi-nyanyi gaje?

Karena ia kini sudah berhasil menyewa becak dan mendapatkan bonus kacamata but-(DhuaRRR! Dibankai)

Maksudnya ia sudah berhasil menyewa becak dan mendapatkan alat untuk mengalahkan gigi emas Aizen.

Sesampainya di arena lomba, ia segera mendaftar sebagai peserta.

Dan ia pun mendapatkan nomor urutnya, 120120L (Ada yang bisa baca maksudnya ini apa?)

Seperti biasa, Yachiru dan Kenpachi lagi-lagi menjadi komentator.

"Hei, Ken-chan. Lihat deh! Ada becak baru! Lucu!" Teriaknya gaje smbil nunjuk-nunjuk becaknya Ichigo.

"Apaan sih, becak lawas kaya gitu dibilang lucu!"

"Oh ya , Ken-chan. Kamu janji kan kalo si BauKaki itu menang kamu bakal nraktir dia di KFC?"

"Yah... itu pun kalo dia bisa menang."

"Ken-chan nampaknya nggak yakin kalo dia bakal menang ya?"

"Huh, kalo sampe dia menang, nggak cuma gue traktir makan di KFC, tapi juga di KFC."

"Lho, bukannya itu sama Ken-chan?" Tanya Yachiru bingung.

"Nggak lah! Kalo yang pertama gue bakal nraktir dia di Kreneng Food Centre, yang kedua gue bakal nraktir dia di restoran gue sendiri. Namanya Kenpachi Fried Chicken." Kenpachi ngeluarin plastik Pret Cikken restonya sendiri yang bergambarkan kepala Kenpachi.

"Terserah deh."

Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah gang buntu, keluarlah si benc-(DhuaRR! Di bankai untuk yang kedua kalinya.)

Maksud saya Si Aizen!

Seperti biasa, ia datang ditemani oleh budak-budak setia. Si pantat penggorengan dan kakak author.(Entah sudah berapa kali author dilempar panci, sandal, bakiak dan sebagainya karena menyebutkan 'kata terlarang' ini! Percaya nggak?) Tapi ada yang tidak biasa. Karena dibelakangnya nampak Mbakyu Inoue yang di pegang erat oleh Ulquiora.(Ciee-cie... Ulquiora cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih!)

Ia pun segera mendaftar dan mendapatkan nomor entrynya. Mau tahu nomornya berapa? Inilah dia!

13417C1 (Hahaha!)

Saat mata Ichigo bertatapan dengan matanya, eeehh, si Ijen malah ngedip-ngedipin bulumatanya! Ahkkk tidakkkk!

Brrrr... Ichigo merinding.

Setelah menunggu 5 jam 5 menit 5 detik 5 milidetik dan 5 atom detik, lomba pun dimulai!

"Wa we wo!" Seperti biasa suara riuh dan sedikit rendah membahana. Para peserta mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Wasit kali ini tetap Renji!

"Bersedia..."

Ehhhh tunggu dulu author belom siap!

"Siap..."

Aduhh, tidak tunggu dulu! Celana author resletingnya belom bener nih!

"Yak!"

Ahkkk kejam kau Renji!

(Apa-apaan Author kita yang gaje ini?)

Para BM melajukan becaknya dengan kencang.

Menembus topan dan badai,

Melewati kolam buaya,

Melewati Gunung Merapi dan sempat mampir sebentar ke rumahnya Mbah Marijan. Akhirnya hanya tersisa 6 peserta saja. Yaitu Aizen, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Edward Elric (Hah, kenapa dia bisa nyasar kesini? Kenapa dia juga naik becak?)

Aizen pun mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, gigi emas!

Kebetulan cahaya matahari tengah terik-teriknya, keadaan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Aizen diapun akhirnya bisa menjatuhkan 4 orang sekaligus.

Kenapa bisa?

Beginilah ceritanya:

Karena matahari bersinar dengan terik, Aizen lalu mengarahkan gigi emasnya itu kearah Ikkaku. Ikkaku yang matanya jadi silau geleng-geleng, ngebuat cahaya itu terpantul ke semua arah (Mengerti kan kenapa?). Alhasil cahaya itu pun mengenai mata si 'duo pendek' dan Yumichika. Mereka yang kehilangan keseimbangan saling tabrakan satu sama lain.

Author : "Hahhhh... dasar payah, masalah 'kecil' gitu aja nggak bisa

diatasin..."

Edward : "SIAPA YANG LO BILANG KECIL BINTI MIKRO SAMPAI

HARUS DILIHAT PAKE MIKROSKOP HAH?"

Author : "Ah... author gak bilang gitu kok! Author cuma bilang masalah

kecil."

Dan author pun di transmutasi jadi tiker gulung.

Sisa peserta tinggal 2 orang lagi, si DODOL dan si BANCI.

Aizen pun mengarahkan gigi emasnya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo panik! Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan alat pemberian Urahara. Secepat jurus 'Kirin' milik Sasuke, ia segera mengambil kacamata itu. Alhasil serangan gigi emas milik Aizen tidak mempan!

"Hehehe, nggak mempan, cin!" Teriak Ichigo dangan suara penuh kemenangan.

Aizen syok! sampai tidak menyadari ada Palentino Rossi(?) ngebut dari arah sebaliknya. Dan terjadilah tabrakan masal!

Dengan santai Ichigo melajukan becaknya. Dan PINISSSSHHH!

Yey, Ichigo menang!

Ia pun berhasil memenangkan becak imut yang dijanjikan itu.

"Kami serahkan Becak ini kepadamu, nak Ichigo." Yamamoto Genryuusak tetua becak master menyerahkan becak itu pada Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih... tanpa dukungan kalian saya tidak akan bisa jadi seperti ini." Ichigo melambaikan tangannya bak Miss Universe kearah penonton.

"Syukurlah Ichigo." Kata Rukia. Tentu saja syukur! Kalo nggak menang entah jadi apa Ichigo selanjutnya!

Akhirnya,

Inoue selamat. Dan berjualan jamu lagi seperti biasa.

dapet becak baru yang ia namain Sodet no BauKaki.(?)

ditraktir makan di Kenpachi Freed Chicken sama Kenpachi.

mendapat sahabat baru yang senasib dan seperjuangan.

tidur dengan nyenyak karena fic ini udah selese.

Berakhir dengan Happy End

* * *

Ada sedikit Crossovernya ya?

Hahhaha...

Mau digimanain lagi?

Saya pengen banget masukin Edward disini.

Kenapa? Apa kata dunia? (Gaya khas pegawai pajak.)

Baiklah, bagaimana tanggapan anda untuk fic terakhir ini?

Baguskah?

Atau jelekkah?

Gaje udah pasti...

Repiu plisss!


	9. Cuma chapter tambahan

Disclaimer :Bleach Tite Kubo

* * *

Becak Chapter tambahan.

Profile Character:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Siswa SMU (tidak) biasa. Sampai suatu hari karena terjadi suatau kejadian (?) ia harus mengganti becak milik Rukia.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki

Salah satu dari 30 besar BM. Karena becaknya rusak ia meminta Ichigo untuk menggntinya. Punya kakak yang sister complex. (Tahu siapa kan?)

* * *

Inoue Orihime aka Mbakyu Inoue

Pedagang jamu gendong langganan Ichigo. Suatu hari ia diculik oleh para Vespada.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu,

Ishida adalah seorang pedagang sate Kelinci. Ia ikut dalam komunitas Kelincy Kross. Para pedagang sate kelinci memang sudah sejak lama bermusuhan dengan para BM.

Kenapa?

Karena dulu, sewaktu jaman kuda makan beling. Pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi. Seorang BM yang mabuk menabrak seorang penjual sate kelinci. Gerobak jualannya tewas seketika (?). Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, dijaman kuda makan Blackberry ini, para penjual sate kelinci bermusuhan dengan para BM.

* * *

Yasutora Sado aka Cat

Anak juragan cat tembok. Preman yang ramah serta baik hati. Rajin menabung dan taat beribadah (?)

* * *

Kisuke Urahara aka Mas Ur

Hanya seorang sakit jiwa (dalam artian tertentu.) yang memiliki sebuah rental bernama Urahara's Becak Rental.

* * *

**Plesetan-plesetan**

Becak- Bleach

Slaten Klesur- Satten Kesshun

Vespada- Espada

Last Notes- Las Noches

PT. Teko Mundur- Hueco Mundo

Kelinci Kross- Quincy Cross

Cat- Chad

Dan lain-lain yang mungkin saya lupa ketik XP

* * *

**Opening dan ending(cih!)**

Opening yang saya pakai adalah D- Tecnolife punya Uverworld dengan perubahan seperlunya (Baca :Sengawur-ngawurnya!)

Edit 1:

Adegan Rukia dan Ichigo yang saling membelakangi.

- Rukia dan Ichigo saling membelakangi, Ichigo sedang ngupil dan Rukia sedang makan lontong

Edit 2 :

Adegan Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, dan Sado tengah berangin-angin

-Ichigo memegang becak, Inoue menggendong bakul jamu, Ishida memegang tusuk sate, Sado normal.

Edit 3 :

Adegan Hitsugaya mengejar Ishida

Hitsugaya dan Ishida kejar-kejaran. Ishida mengeluarkan jurus tusuk satenya, Hitsugaya menghindar dan melakukan lompatan indah dengan becak mininya.

Edit 4:

Yoruichi diubah jadi kodok

Edit 5: Semua adegan yang memakai zanpakutou, diubah jadi becak! Inget tuh!XP

* * *

Ending yang saya pakai adalah 'Naik Becak'

Gini nih liriknya,

Pada hari minggu kuturut ayah ke desa

Naik becak istimewa kududuk di belakang

Disamping emak-emak yang bawa belanjaan

Pete, jengkol, tempe ada semuanya~

Tuk tik tak tik tak tik tuk~ suara si abang becak~ ulang 2x

(Lagu apaan nih?)

* * *

**Special thanks:**

Shuei Samehachi

Armalita Nanda R.

Chappythesmartrabbit

Fi-kun31

Fitria- AlyssAmarilyssJeevas

Heri the Weird

Dhie-d'blackthorn

Amu ga bisa login

Ayano646cweety

Fujita-Ryou

aRaRaNcHa

Bunny de Gaje

Chariot330

Yuu Ika

Meshi-chan

Confused

Dita tamatama (Dit, bikin nama samaran dikit napa, awas nanti ada yang tau lho!XP)

BeenBin Castor Amewarashi

yuUkiNa the'Explorer

Sarsaraway20

Wkwkwk

* * *

Gin Ichimaru- Trims udah jadi editor saya tapi tolong, pancinya ditaruh dulu ya!XP

Nate River – Trims udah ngerepotin saya, dan trims atas idenya yang mungkin ke pake ato nggak…

Wiend Hyuura- Kenapa kamu nggak ngerepiu fic-ku? Nggak adilkan?

Nu***ti- Trims uudah jadi temen yang gila-gilaan sama kaya aku(?)

Hitsugaya, terimakasih kamu selalu ada dihatiku…

* * *

Buat semua yang udah baca tapi nggak repiu terimakasih juga,

* * *

Finally cerita ini tamat juga….

Inilah end dari cerita gaje ini, saya Hitomi Hitsugaya mohon pamit,

Om Shanti Shanti Shanti Om~

(Saya ngomong apa lagi nih?)


End file.
